People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. For example, users can browse websites, run applications, play music, videos, or other media, among other useful and interesting tasks. In many situations, users can navigate to and launch applications to view content. It is often the case, however, that it can be relatively difficult, or at least non-intuitive, for a user to easily and quickly navigate to a desired location for content provided by those applications. As such, as technology advances and as people are increasingly using electronic devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which content is presented to users and the ways in which users interact with such content.